


If you have to go...

by faesimbrotos



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller, tsoa
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faesimbrotos/pseuds/faesimbrotos
Summary: ...you know I will go with you.  How I picture the last line in Chapter 11 (in drawing form).





	If you have to go...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my first drawing! I'm new to the whole fandom thing, so please feel free to comment or just say hi. If you have a certain line or scene from TSOA that you would like to see drawn, let me know; I intend on expanding my drawings and writings to other fandoms (Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, The Raven Cycle, etc.), but right now I'm still mourning for my poor little gay boys.


End file.
